What is this user known for
What is this user known for? was a project that Palmer ran in early 2010. The Results * Day 1: Ulti- The Shirt/Winning BGE * Day 2: Icehawk- epop/having projects and letting them fall through * Day 3: Sir Chris- Mafia/DQ * Day 4: Ed Bellis- successful projects/Video Game Music Contest * Day 5: Extha- RKO/arsenal fan * Day 6: Curt- Narcissist douchebag/keyboard warrior * Day 7: Heroic Palmer- His opinions/farm * Day 8: Vlado- delusional/egotistical/Vladograph * Day 9: piman- cwumbling/marking posts * Day 10: FFD- RE/zombies * Day 11: Edouble- The plan/Alucard Kart * Day 12: iatg- Getting banned/ertyu/XFD * Day 13: SHINE- Nintendo/Kobe battles * Day 14: Ryoko- being a girl/whore jokes * Day 15: Pun- being a real life Solid Snake/Ghettolympics * Day 16: Mer- being gay/Lady Gaga fan * Day 17: Crasty- nipple/Late Night Crew * Day 18: realo- being black/FFX fan * Day 19: the icon ownz all- having good taste in music * Day 20: tranny- clique/cookie * Day 21: Digi- bragging/LNC * Day 22: snowcampsoldier- being hilarious/BUCKLE UP, TEDDY * Day 23: gotspork- being a catgirl/[Freeman * Day 24: Anri- being mistaken for a girl/Gwyneth Paltrow * Day 25: Mana- melonade/TV * Day 26: Kleenex- KleenexFAQS/Gilgamesh * Day 27: RayDyn- being a marine/teabagging hookers (what?) * Day 28: GMUN- pikaness/http://img.imgcake.com/KommunistKoala/fjfjg.png * Day 29: yoblazer- Ariel love/ass-licking * Day 30: SEP- CENTWAUR/pokemon playthrough * Day 31: Anagram- useless and pointless topics/stealing topics * Day 32: LeonhartFour- NRT/Squall * Day 33: Rikku Almighty- Peach/Cammy * Day 34: Shoenin Kakashi- Rydia/having sex with his aunt/zero bracket/Al Bundy fan/fighting game guru/self-loathing * Day 35: Menji- blind girl/beating WNBA players * Day 36: Albion- being a loser * Day 37: MWC- being an arrogant bag of douches * Day 38: MoogleKupo141- gopics/tomato drawings * Day 39: joyrock- try again/sucking * Day 40: The Utility Man- hating Chrono Trigger/pikaness * Day 41: Swift- being Italian/trolling * Day 42: TimJab- having asthma/being a pimp boi * Day 43: Rusty- having tons of alts/being a Sess clone/doing drugs * Day 44: SantaRPG- pedophile/being very siggable/"shut up zea"/stalking hippo * Day 45: SmartMuffin- his political views/being intelligent/internet dating * Day 46: CycloReaper- being kind of a "big deal"/being gay/good looks/Ryoko/giving account to Albion * Day 47: Heroic Mario- creating the heroic fad/changes his favorite games and characters often * Day 48: LiselTestify- being known for his sig/ questionable gender * Day 49: thundersheep- being a black Canadian druggie * Day 50: Pleinair- being awesome/bumping topics * Day 51: Theo- SF4/Theo is well again * Day 52: ertyu- for being ertyu/bobs punching/Kirby * Day 53: TCA- good opinions are good, bad opinions are bad * Day 54: Zen- fishy sticks/contest pics/girlfriend * Day 55: lihlih- being Asian/Korean/being a ghost * Day 56: Zachnorn- overrated topics/making the B8 wiki * Day 57: AKJ- DDR/Gamerpanda/AKJ >Kleenex * Day 58: Smurf- being Irish/bears/GotR/hot sister/UotY/furry/drama/1. Inviso * Day 59: Inviso- 7 foot asian underwear model/ 1. Inviso/furry/survivor fan/dating Vlado * Day 60: Ngamer- outstanding contributions to the board * Day 61: neonreaper- who wants my nuts/Friday/being old * Day 62: SephriothG- entertaining troll * Day 63: Steiner- metal/hair * Day 64: fr0q- awesome troll/awesome drawings * Day 65: DNEA- Necron fanboy * Day 66: red13n- mod/furry/eevee lover * Day 67: Dorami- contest is overrated topics * Day 68: Kuge- Poker/To Catch A Predator * Day 69: stingers- Xenosaga/Smash Bros. * Day 70: X_Dante_X- best new user * Day 71: fetusbuckteer-being cool/trip with Silvercross Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8